


不祝他生日快乐

by SoutherNine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Park Ji Sung, M/M, Top Zhong Chen Le
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoutherNine/pseuds/SoutherNine
Summary: 朴志晟第一人称现实向 半这个那个有感
Relationships: Zhong Chen Le/Park Ji Sung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *看起来无差 其实是辰志  
> *钟辰乐成年快乐 妈妈爱你  
> *谨慎上车

钟辰乐十八了。

他居然就这么抛下我，一个人成年了。我在拍完新一期的这个那个后突然这么感叹到。

眼前大家正收拾着拍物料制造出来的混乱，像以往任何一次一样。虽然今天不是钟辰乐的生日，但为了能够在他生日那天把视频发出来，我们就当今天是他的生日，简单地，匆忙地，粗糙地办了这个小型的生日会。也不猜拳了，所有人都心照不宣地忙碌着，说说笑笑，打闹着，讨论待会要去吃什么。怎么回事，钟辰乐快成年了啊，为什么大家都表现得像什么都没发生一样呢？

或许是因为生活早就被娱乐、商业化了。从早晨为了拍视频起床去给钟辰乐买篮球开始，我就深深体会到了营业的艰辛。演戏太难了，在钟辰乐面前演戏更甚，我估计他早就猜到我在装了，他也不说，就被我领着去了哥哥们布置好的练习室，我难尝一点成就感。每次他因为低头玩手机而敷衍我，因为打游戏而不接电话时，每次工作结束后我们各自上了各自的车，驶向不同方向的时，我都会想，钟辰乐他到底有没有看起来的那样喜欢我呢？或者说成年以后，从梦队毕业出去以后，他还会不会像现在一样喜欢我呢？我们的关系还有没有那么亲密呢？成年应该是很恐怖的吧，毕竟是一辈子只有一次的事情，是肩膀上的责任突然就重了起来的事情——虽然也不知道是哪门子重，但就是觉得好可怕。辰乐难道不这么觉得吗？此时此刻我都替他害怕得厉害，怕得像前几天在dream show上一样，想要伏地大哭。

可现在哭也太不像话了，又不是我过生日，又不是我成年，更何况今天也还不是11月22号。火锅咕噜咕噜地滚着，但一道菜都还没上来。橙红色锅底好像钟辰乐的头发，浓郁又轻快。想着，他就给我剥了个柑子，一边坏心眼地把果皮丢在我的碗旁。我捡起来想要丢回去给他，奇怪的重点却突然放在了：这一块柑子皮好完整上。是从柑子上扒下来的一整个底座，中间有一条长长的白芯，本来是该嵌在果瓣里的，此时已经被暴力地拔出来了。果肉和果皮间丝缕缠绕的经络都被撕扯开来，空剩一个光溜溜，红通通的肉体。我讨厌柑络，无聊的时候甚至会把它们一根根挑下来。但钟辰乐扼杀了我的这份乐趣。手中柑瓣通体晶莹剔透，仿佛下一秒果粒就要从那薄薄的皮里迸发出来，溅得我满脸满身，恨不得要我从这席餐桌上退场一样。我看向阴谋的始作俑者，发现他几根葱白纤细的手指还掐在柑皮里，指甲缝都染黄了，根部的倒刺也扎眼地掀了起来，浸在有刺激性的果汁里，还一边面不改色地聊天，一边毫无技巧的抠弄。他用力的时候血管爆起来了，白到透明的肌肤吹弹可破，色气又纯洁。我太怜惜这双手了，想要用我大大的手掌包裹住辰乐的，辰乐瓷娃娃一样脆弱的拳头，全都被我握在手心里。他浑身上下都白得不像话，只有指尖和骨节泛着淡淡的，没有温度的粉色，像涂抹了脂粉一样漂亮可爱。我更沉醉于这双手的所作所为，搂我的肩膀，我的腰，或者摸一下我的脑袋；有时候我作势要打他，拿着充电线，又或是卷起来的台本，又或是我们之前拍视频编的彩绳，他也不躲，甚至会一边像猫咪一样笑着，一边主动伸出手凑过来任我的玩物落在他柔嫩的掌心——神啊，他会不会太让人心动了点。

钟辰乐处理的还算快，马上就又放了一个柑子过来，整个过程连头也没有转，瞟都没有瞟我一眼。他把手指含在嘴里嗦了两下，又在纸巾上擦擦，最后摆在了我的手旁边，五指都很自然地舒展着，我暗戳戳地把自己的手盖上去，感觉到他有细微的蜷缩，然后又曲起一两根指头来挑逗我。

我对他没有视线交流的互动感到有些不悦，吃了瓣柑子，就上来两盘肉。大家都饿坏了，把两盘肉一次性全都倒了进去，五双筷子伸向锅里。仁俊哥把夹到的第一块肉放到了酱料里，楷灿哥把筷子上的肉放到仁俊哥碗里，继而抢了他酱料碗里的那一块。渽民哥夹了两块肉先给我，然后又夹了一块“呼呼”地吹了，伸过去要喂jeno哥。Jeno哥嘴里正吃着，就眯着眼笑，推开了他。钟辰乐呢，钟辰乐就把肉放在一旁晾凉。我见状分了一块已经凉了的肉给他，他没得反应，漂亮的手指正在手机屏幕上“啪嗒啪嗒”地舞动着，  
“你怎么不吃？”

“马上就吃。”“你不吃我就吃你的了哦。”“嗯，吃吧。”

“……”

什么嘛，钟辰乐啊，不许玩手机了。很想这样告诉他。但想想又算了，也不是什么大事，自己又有什么权利去指使他做什么，或者不做什么呢。实在是太打击人了，我犹豫着到底要不要把那件事情告诉他，可万一得到的结果并不理想呢，岂不是尴尬又卑微，几乎已经是不可能再做朋友的程度了，甚至还会对梦队的未来构成威胁。算了，还是算了。

我们吃到九点，钟辰乐跟我们一起回宿舍。一天下来大家都很累了，洗漱完后纷纷各回各屋，各睡各觉。我累极但着实无法入睡，钟辰乐一个小时前说出去一下到现在还没有回来，我翻来覆去最后还是悄咪咪地溜到了楷灿哥的房间，发现他果然还在睡眼惺忪地和楷灿哥打游戏，  
“咋还不回来睡觉？”

“咋的？你睡你的呗。”他语气很欠揍，但很快又示弱，“哎呀，打完这盘就回去，你先去睡，外边怪凉的。”说着又在楷灿哥的被窝里蠕动了几下。

“没事，我等你一下。”哼，赶我走，我走了你不知道又要打到多少点，我偏不走。爬上床从他掖着的被子缝里拽出一个角，不顾他的叫嚷就钻了进去。我冰凉的脚不小心碰到他的小腿，发现他只穿着大短裤，整条腿都又滑又烫。他被我冷得一激灵，又觉得痒，笑着往旁边撤了撤，“都叫你回去睡觉了，怎么不听话，看你都冷成什么样了。”我就更加坏心眼地把手罩在他的暖乎乎的肚子上，他整个人都一抽，“啊”地叫了一声，腹部卷起来绷得又紧又硬，  
“别闹。”

我没收回手，也没再故意欺负他，只是乖乖地把手搭着取暖。他见我没动静也任我所为，退出游戏，一只手收回被窝里给我捂我尚且冰凉的手背，一只手刷微博。

“不打游戏就给我滚回去，你们两个都是。哥哥我还想上床呢，冷死了。”楷灿哥没好气地说。

钟辰乐打了个哈欠没理楷灿哥，小小声地更像是对我一个人说：“再等会儿。”

我差点就睡着了，疲惫地抬起眼皮，近距离地看他帅气的脸，只感觉面上烧得厉害，口干舌燥。钟辰乐是什么时候开始长大的呢？像初秋的落叶，落得默默无闻，吸引不到半点目光。这时候人们是不会观察到满地枯黄的，他们只有面对大片荒凉时，才会发觉，原来树叶早就落光了，是什么时候落的呢？任谁也回答不上来。

我哑哑地问他：“你明天还待在宿舍吗？”

“…你说哪个明天？现在已经十二点半了哦。”

“就…你生日那天。”

“可能跟我妈去逛街吧。晚上还要去吃饭，吃完就不回宿舍了，反正也没什么事。干嘛，你们又想整我啊？”他突然低下头，正好对上我朦胧的睡眼，用那种纯粹炙热的眼神盯着我，眼底的情绪一点都不藏，充满了试探和玩味。我心一动，像被烫到了一样垂下眼帘。

我无法不在这样的眼神下慌张。每次都是，无论在台上，还是在幕后时，无论是配合舞台效果，还是我们交流时，又或者只有我在一个人说话，又甚至是我什么都没做时，他总是喜欢用这种赤裸的眼神盯着我看，轻飘飘地承载了数吨的莫名，看得我承受不来，只好像逃兵一样移开视线。就是那样的眼神，一次又一次地，像密集的热吻一样落在我身上，又辣又烫，才使我产生了不该有的误解。

我想起初中的时候，有人上课走神，老师说：上课不敢和老师对视的人，肯定有问题。他要么就是没在听课，要么就是干了坏事。就像谈恋爱一样，他要么就是不爱你，要么就是心虚。

那钟辰乐盯我盯得那么坚定，是因为爱我吗？那为什么我又会心虚呢？我又没干坏事，也不亏欠他什么，可为什么明明底气十足的时候却总是会结巴呢，  
“才、才没有！你去吃吧…”

“哦。”他说罢就收回了眼神，好像什么都发生过一样，好像刚刚用眼神撩拨我的不是他一样。

因为太困，我几乎不记得昨晚发生了什么，是怎么回到房间的，只知道第二天直接睡到了下午一点。习惯性地看向钟辰乐的床，人已经不在了，隐隐约约记得不久前有人在我耳边轻轻说了声“我走了”。这样低沉又温柔的声音会是钟辰乐的吗，还是只是我的梦，梦里他在我脸上轻啄了一下就拂风离去。我无从得知。

渽民哥给我做了拉面，不是普通的拉面，是那种很高级的拉面，有青菜有香肠还有鸡蛋。他坐在餐桌旁玩手机，嗔怪我怎么睡到那么晚，jeno哥则捧着碗同款泡面盘腿窝在沙发上看iPad，表示附议。

我撇撇嘴就坐下开始吃我迟来的午餐，问：“辰乐走了？”

“嗯，刚走没多久。说是出去逛街。”

“哦。”

这两天都没什么活动，最多就是看见哪个哪个哥又在宿舍里面拍物料了，我偶尔出个镜。今天比以往都更加索然无味了，不想吃火锅了，不想看比赛了，甚至也不想打游戏了。我跑到公司去跳舞，对着练习室的镜子一遍又一遍地温习舞步，却愈感空虚。

过了十二点钟辰乐就十八岁了。这个念头在我脑海里挥之不去。过了十二点，他就是成年人了，只剩下我一个，要在不远的将来面对队友的一一离去。他们都没我难过，都没有。我永远是最难过的那个。不是我爱哭，也许是吧，但我才是那个真正要承受这样的痛苦的人。哥哥们只是离开了我，而我才是被离开，被远远的甩在身后，最后一个承载回忆的人。活着的人比死了的人更痛苦，大人们总是说，不是吗。

我回宿舍洗了澡，擦着头出来时已经没人在客厅了。这就是我们在宿舍的常态，各自待在自己的房间里，玩游戏也好，看电影也罢，都各做各的事情，互不干扰。大家是爱我的，我知道，只是大家都很累了，工作很累了，只有这时候能好好休息，才能专注自己的事情。只有这时候，我才是自己一个人的，而不是所有人被所注视着的。晚上的气温很低，我穿着单薄的睡衣，裹了件羽绒外套，陷在黑暗中的沙发里。队里都喜欢为了彼此的生日守零点，不管是敷衍的还是真诚的，这几乎成了一条不成文的规矩。但我今天偏偏不想祝他生日快乐。不是不想祝他快乐，是不想祝他生日快乐。想恶意地拦截掉这一天，将这天从钟辰乐的生活中删除掉，叫他永远没办法成年。想必钟辰乐现在一定正和家人一起在某个高档的酒店里庆祝成年的第一个生日，说不定正在吹蜡烛，或者切蛋糕，越觉得自己所处的环境凄凄惨惨，顶着一头湿发坐在客厅窗前的地上吹风，月光清冷，柔弱地伏在玉色瓷砖上，地面就蒙上了一层朦胧的，轻浮蓬松如棉絮一样的白光。我浸泡在这样的无助里，看着黑色夜幕下稀疏的星辰，不知道是天上的星在闪，还是的路上的灯在闪，只觉得眼底越来越浑浊，心事越来越沉重。

像节目里提到过的那样，我的确是一个心思细腻、眼泪很多的人。很喜欢思考，但貌似总是在想一样不切实际的问题。比如仁俊哥能不能长到180，比如为什么渽民哥这么漂亮，比如钟辰乐会不会喜欢我。这最后一个问题好像是问得最多的。

好像也不是。好像他就只是无意间亲密了一下，还谈不上喜欢。真是的，要真的喜欢的话，怎么会不回来见我呢。明明就在一个城市里，为什么不能住在一起，为什么十八岁生日，就不能和我一起过呢。不争气的眼泪又落了下来。明明他习惯性地偏袒着我，明面上和我打嘴炮，暗地里却总做些拨人心弦的小动作。偏偏又爱跟我撒娇，没有底线的肢体接触，毫不吝啬地表达爱意，又喜欢眉目传情。到底为什么会这样，我好想他啊，实际上只分开几个小时，实际上每天都在见面，待在一起的时间很长，却总觉得他离我是那么的遥远，好像我永远都走不进他的心，永远都不能告诉他我爱他。

是吗。什么啊，我在想什么啊。真是的，要告诉他什么啊。

我只听得到自己的啜泣，还有呼呼的风声，沙沙的树叶声。世间的一切都是这样宁静，好像永远都不会再被打扰了一样，没有脚步声，没有呼吸声，也没有上下唇瓣的分离声响，

“怎么了？”

我迷失在环境与现实的交织处，已然分辨不出虚实。钟辰乐很奇怪地弯下腰来看我，可他不是在和家里人聚餐吗，“不是说要见我吗？”他又怎么会读心呢，这一定是个假的钟辰乐，我哑着嗓子轻唤了一声他的名字，喃喃说：  
“真的好喜欢你。”

他顿了顿，眼神有些波动，喉间的凸起上下滚动了一下，“是吗？”不像是个问句，倒更像是在调侃。他在我面前坐下，用手支着下巴好像很懊恼地说：“真是讨厌呢……”

……果然还是被嫌弃了吗？

“本来计划等你过生日再跟你表白的，却被你抢先一步。你说讨不讨人厌？”

“……啊？”

“志晟啊，我们喜欢彼此，表现得太明显了点，不是吗？”

我不明白他话里的意味，不明白他是要接受我，还是要压制我。但哪一种都没办法收回已出口的话语。钟辰乐是个单纯的人，或许他对我们之间的爱慕有另一番解释。他的爱慕应该是更纯粹，更清澈的，不像我的，是只能躲藏在黑暗中的老鼠，肮脏又堕落。钟辰乐也是个勇敢的人，不会对心里的情绪有所隐藏。他干净得像一张白纸，上面写满了于我的喜怒哀乐，好的坏的全都明明白白、大大方方展示出来，毫无保留。但钟辰乐并不是一个没有理智的人，他不像是想偷尝禁果的人。脑海中有个声音在警告我，他不可能不知道这番告白的后果，我没有资格逼他承受这样的压力。但这样的渴求，我自己也再没办法承受。

我看不清他的脸，只觉得他说话的时候眼神流露出一股近乎漠然的哀怨。作为一个幻觉，这样的表现未免太反常了些。但此时我也顾不得什么真真假假，分分合合了，满心只有抑制不住的欲望。喜欢的欲望，迫不及待地想要把这样的喜欢表现出来的欲望，是想要挣脱束缚，打破边框，触碰本心的欲望。对钟辰乐的喜欢太多太多了，多得塞满了我的胸口，我的脑袋，就只能从眼眶里漏出来。我克制不住地掩面哭泣，温热的泪水填满了每一条指缝，几乎要把自己溺死在掌心。死在这样的爱而不得中好了，就死在今晚，就在这个他离开我，奔向成熟的日子，离开他，离开虚伪和聒噪，在于我背驰的道路上渐行渐远。太奇怪了，钟辰乐是什么时候开始变的呢。他变了吗，其实也没有吧。只是长高了，变帅了。不知道了。他为什么要长大呢，一点也不想他长大，不想祝他生日快乐，甚至恶毒地想要诅咒这一天。

眼泪越来越多，我努力想要压低自己的声音以免惊扰屋内的人，只能死死地用手掌捂住嘴巴，把腰压得很低。钟辰乐蹲下来抬头目光灼灼地看着我，握住我的手腕把我往上提，我的后背都被他压在了沙发背上，他慢慢爬上来，跨坐在我的大腿上，压制力十足地俯下身来，“你笨死了，朴志晟，你真的笨死了。”

等他高领毛衣上的火锅味毫无距离感地被我吸了去时，我才清醒地认识到，自己刚刚做了什么，并且得到了怎样的回应。他可能喝了酒，也可能是爸爸喝了，总之有一股淡淡的酒味，“辰乐……”我下意识地就抱住了他的腰，稳住他的身子，抬头眼泪汪汪地看着他，眼中除了惊喜，祈求更甚，求他一定要是清醒的，不由得箍紧了手指。掌下的肉敏感，他倒抽一口凉气，身子整个往上提了一下，“朴志晟，”我的眼泪止住了，肩膀却还止不住地战栗。他爱怜地捧着我的脸，说：  
“还有什么要说的吗？”

他的声音富有磁性，眼神也渐渐迷离起来，我一面害怕屋里有人出来，一面又无暇顾及。

“…喜欢你。”我咽了口口水，用很可怜的表情看着他。不是我装，而是我真的差点又要哭了。现在的他给人带来的感觉太强烈了，但是不知道是好的强烈还是坏的强烈，只知道如果不回答他的问题，或是给不出他想要的答案，就会出大乱子。

“还有呢？”

“辰乐……”我撒娇一样地更加抱紧了他，怕他挣脱掉。他穿了条很紧的牛仔裤，下体已经稳稳地靠在了我的肚子上，他也不臊，反而更加亲密地贴上来小幅度地蹭了一下，  
“没有什么要说的了吗？”

我真的要被他折磨死了，又忍不住眨下两滴泪来，被他用大拇指粗鲁地抹去，“那我们就算确定关系了吧？朴志晟，我们现在是情侣了吧？”他居高临下地看着我，语气容不得半点反抗。

“什么…可你都还没说过要喜欢我……”

“你还不知道吗？”

我咬着下唇不敢说话。他直接问：

“要接吻吗？”

在我还没反应过来这句话的含义时，一个柔软冰凉的东西就已经贴上了我的嘴唇。我是第一次接吻，当然这是废话，在此之前只知道人的嘴唇很软，但是完全没想到有这么软，大概要比最柔软的黄油还要滑腻好几倍。我受惊地向后仰，钟辰乐就托着我的后颈不让我躲，舌头伸进来又收回去，进而含住我的双唇，又伸进来，收回去，伸进来，收回去。我在这件事情上完全没有主动权，明明钟辰乐也没什么经验，但就是做得很好，感觉跟我在电视里看到的没什么不一样。

我们怎么会突然开始做这种事情，还是在宿舍里，在客厅里。不管以后会不会和钟辰乐尴尬，又或者是哪个哥哥突然就出来了——那还好说，万一是经纪人，我们的演艺生涯大概也就此止步了吧。我一直是个很惜命的人，怎么会做出风险这么大的事情呢？不在乎了，都不在乎了，想死在钟辰乐的气息下，死在他永远灿烂，永远动人的微笑下。

有时候也会想，钟辰乐真的是有点烦恼都没有的吗？喜欢我的时候也是。他凭什么可以这么坦然地盯着我看？他一点都不怕会失望，会受到伤害吗？或许世界上就是有这样阳光的人吧，是被爸爸妈妈生得宝宝贝贝的好孩子，可爱又讨人喜欢，走到哪里都会成为目光的焦点。这样的小太阳，大明星，怎么会让如此温热的眼神降临在我身上呢。我哪敢斗胆接受他沉甸甸的爱意。

他什么都不怕，所以才活得这样快活自在。我不一样，我什么都怕。怕黑，怕鬼，怕失去，怕任何一切不如意的东西，不想要我平凡的人生中出现任何起伏。或许人生就像多米诺，但我的并不像。在喜欢上钟辰乐之前，我的人生一直只是一盛温水，不滚不烫，经不起半点波澜和起伏。我是一盘散棋，没有欲望，没有冲动，也没有野心，是钟辰乐的出现掀翻了我的平凡，让我升温沸腾，他是第一个倒下的那块多米诺骨牌。

我的世界因他坍塌，又因他重启。

他突然松开我的嘴，用坚定的目光看着我，说：  
“我们就在一起得了，你觉得呢？”

真是的，明明是我先告的白，好不容易主动一次，怎么还是“被”在一起了，  
“我觉得没问题。”

从那一刻起，钟辰乐就再也不会长大了。他永远是我记忆中的那个少年，是不会融化的雪，不会凋零的花，不会枯竭的水，不会闪烁的星。

我不祝他生日快乐，只祝他永远坚定，永远明亮，永远赤诚。我祝他永远喜欢我，永远被世界喜欢。

fin.（next chapter有彩蛋）


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *我有罪

‘要做吗？’

‘什么？’

‘我说，要不要和我做爱？’

结果当然是我拒绝他了。但然后又变成，你为什么突然提这个？又变成，你真的考虑清楚了吗？最后变成：

‘你买好东西了吗？’

消息发出去的那一刻，我就相信了自己已经被钟辰乐蛊惑了心智的事实。毕竟我从来没有做过这种事，平时连自慰的机会都少有，现在居然直接就升级到要和暗恋多年的队友做爱的程度，更不用说我还是个未成年，钟辰乐也不过才18。他疯了，他真的疯了，我把头深深地埋在枕头里，听到钟辰乐洗完澡出来的声音，就下意识要装睡，心想或许这样就算了，他会就这么放过我。但他从包里面翻东西发出的窸窣声响打破了我的侥幸心理。他把东西放在床头柜上，一边膝盖压上床，一只手还撑在我眼前，弄得床垫和枕头都陷下去好一大块，我差点就睁眼了。这样的姿势持续了很久，我想他或许是在看我是不是真的睡着了，但我的睫毛抖得很厉害，呼吸也很不自然，破绽百出。他把身子压得更低，在我耳边轻声问：  
“困了？那还做吗？”

妈的。我模糊着视线扭过上半身，睁眼对上他投下来的真挚目光，才发现他现在这个姿势超他妈的性感。松垮的浴袍领子垂了下来，露出大片雪白的肌肤，发尾的水滴些许滴落在胸前，顺着双乳间那条凹槽向下淌去，再往里还能看到阴影下的腹肌。我忙撇开眼神，支支吾吾地说，  
“那来都来了，能不做吗？”然后就勾住他的脖子要接吻，他就势上床跨坐在我身上，我拽着他的领子坐了起来，他就抱住我的腰，激烈地回应我。他身上又湿又烫，只有头发是凉凉的。我也燥热得不行，极渴望地用脸，用脖子去蹭他的脑袋，他埋在我的胸前咬我的胸。

“志晟，你心跳得好快。”

“我好紧张。”

“我也是。”

他说着，咽了一口水，手还是伸向了我的腰带。他放缓了速度解开它，好像在给我反悔的机会，但我没有，只是闭着眼睛任由自己赤裸的身体暴露在他眼前。他重重地喘了一口，炙热的掌心就落在了我的腹肌上。他一点一点地描绘着我腹部的浅壑，像在完成一副旷世巨作，动作又轻又慢。钻心的痒虫似地从他指腹下爬升到我后颈，我忍不住躺在他身下，抓紧了身下的床单，把脸藏在臂弯里不敢看他。他又压下来亲我，舌头很急地伸到我的嘴里与我交缠，我也把手伸到了他的浴袍里，摸他尚未干透的身体。他比我还怕痒，被碰一下就很剧烈地战栗，我就变本加厉地摸他的肋骨，腰侧，他一边咯咯地笑一边不得不松开了我的嘴，他直起身子把浴袍脱掉，就又想压下来，却被我一下翻过身去，躺到了我身下。

我动情地亲吻他的身体，从上到下，从喉结到小腹，都用我的嘴唇细细地描摹过了。我发现他胸上的肉比我多得多，可能是因为我比较瘦，虽然辰乐也很瘦，但他却瘦得没那么纤弱，胸前厚厚一层，白面一样手感极好，让人忍不住上手揉捏，看白花花的软肉掐在指缝间，奶黄爆馅般的可口诱人，就低头啃咬，又筋道十足。

“朴志晟，你果然是个好色的男人。”他在被我玩弄胸部的时候闷闷地说。

“才不是！…是辰乐你的问题。”我并不是个很好色的人，至少我是这么觉得的。但钟辰乐的身体实在是太色了。又白又粉又滑又润，干净得像一块没有任何杂质的白玉，乳头几乎没什么褶皱，只硬起来很可爱地立着，和脸颊一样是浅浅的粉色。是啊，除了色情还能用什么词来形容眼前这幅身体。我不知道了，只知道贪婪地享用，甚至萌生了要将他拆吃入腹的变态想法。

我没再往下动作了，因为我耻于直面他硬起来的，已经顶到我的，热度惊人的性器。我调整好了心态，抓住他的肩膀调换了一下体位，咬咬牙说：  
“行了，你来吧”

“…你为什么跟要为国捐躯一样壮烈？”

“神经..”我不用看就已经知道自己的脸现在有多红了，感觉像要烧起来了一样，一路到耳根，再直击后脑。我的手很大，只用一只手就捂住了脸，看还能从手指间感受到一点光线，他拆安全套的声音吸引了我的注意力，我偷偷地透过缝隙看他戴套的动作，不出所料更加地没办法适应了，他又把润滑剂倒在我下面，凉得我几乎要跳起来，

“你干嘛…”

“别动。”他低沉着声音说。

干嘛突然那么强势啦，天呐。浇在下面的滑腻腻的液体已经顺着柱身流下去了，像色情的手指一样摸过我的会阴，又停在臀缝间那个令人难以启齿的部位。还是要经历这样的事情吗，钟辰乐的手指已经在那处徘徊了。他先握着我的东西给我撸了几下，就直入主题，被我一下子拦截住了。

我的小腿盘上他的腰，把他压得更低了，手伸下去扶住他的根部，艰难地把那物什对准了自己的穴口，说：  
“不用了，直接进来吧。”

“…为什么？”

“叫你进来你就进来——”

钟辰乐也不客气，二话不说就提枪上阵。我疼得一声惊叫，大叫：“我又没叫你全部进来！”

“那我哪知道。”他自己也被夹得难受，“叫你逞能，疼不死你。”他每动一下就揪起我心上一块肉，我眼眶都湿润了，样子可怜得不行，几乎又要落泪，他只能隐忍地说：  
“那怎么办，要不我还是先出去吧。”

“不行，你别出去。”

“不行，我偏要出去。”

他不折腾还好，一折腾我又疼得要死，被他抽出去的动作牵着就抬起了胯部，感觉肠子都要被他拽出去了地疼，“我先用手指帮你弄。”

我还没来得及拒绝他，他就把我翻过身去，压下我的腰让我跪趴在他身前，他又往我身上倒了些润滑剂，直接就塞了两根手指头进来。手指远不及钟辰乐的男根粗，但是带来的羞耻感无疑倍增。更别说自己现在这种姿势，那处全都被钟辰乐看在了眼里，我整个脑袋都藏在了枕头里，手指揪紧枕套，努力克制住了自己的声音。钟辰乐又加进来一根手指，三根指头在身体里开开合合，我甚至能感觉到他灼热的目光射了进来。他似乎感觉到我的不适，就整个前身都贴上了我的后背，温热地亲吻我的耳后，说“没事的，我爱你”，好像这样我就会毫无顾虑地跟他坦诚相对了一样。但我耳根子软，还是被他哄住了，渐渐开始发出一些细微的喘息，他突然就戳到了我的前列腺，我不由得往前躲，却被钟辰乐控制住了胯骨，  
“找到了。”他说。

操，我当然知道你找到了。我想开口骂人，但已经没了兴致。他恶劣地玩弄起那处，我则被前列腺按摩带来的陌生快感刺激得牙齿都在打战，喘息的声音越来越浑浊，我哑着嗓子说：  
“钟辰乐，你快点进来...”

“舒服吗？”钟辰乐伏下身子来问，我说“滚”，不情不愿地把脸别到了一边去。他被凶了委屈地瘪嘴，但大概也知道我脸皮薄，便不再为难我，又把我翻过来非要面对着我插进来。这回已经没那么痛了，我还是用手臂遮住了脸，不愿发出声响。他也不勉强，亲了亲我的小臂内侧，就专注身下的动作。我骨架大，但实际上远比钟辰乐要瘦弱得多，除了下面立着的那根东西，哪里都细细的，手腕，脚腕，腰，臀，连大腿上也没什么肉。他手伸到下面去掐住了我的腿根，把我的大腿拎了起来，方便他进出。这个姿势又进得更深了，我紧紧地闭上眼睛，挤出两滴泪来，正要用牙咬住手臂，钟辰乐就冷不丁扒开了挡在嘴上的手，  
“不要忍着。”

我重重地喘了两下，又不敢睁开眼睛直视他的深情。

“不要不看我。为什么老是这样呢，这样会让我觉得你不够喜欢我。”

“你放屁，明明是我更喜欢你。”我舍不得打，就只往他脸上推了一下，让他足以烧穿我面皮的视线避开一阵。

“明明就是我更喜欢你。你老是不看我，在舞台上也是，平时也是，什么时候都是，看我一下就那么难吗？你看不出来我有多想得到你的回应吗？你是不是没那么喜欢我，朴志晟，你讨厌死了，你快看看我。”

我不知道他是不是故意的，反正他说这话的时候退出去了一些，就在我的敏感点周围浅浅地抽插，我如他所愿地叫了起来，带着浓郁的哭腔，我都不知道自己的低音炮能发出这样的声音。我手被他压着一边，不能捂嘴也不能遮眼了。另一只手虚虚地扶着他的胸，让他不要整个压在我身上。我还是不敢看他，又不敢不看他，只好冲上去吻他，好让我们谁也看不见谁。

他又深入浅出地抽插起来，我小声叫着，感觉要到了，又还差那么点，又不好意思自己伸手下去弄，就挺起身子迎合着钟辰乐的动作让他帮帮我，他就专攻那一点，我顿时失声，不知道要怎么告诉他自己不是那个意思。但至少想要高潮的效果是达到了，我还是自己解决了一下，在前后的刺激下射了出来。我气都没喘匀，钟辰乐就疯了一样上来咬我的嘴唇。他已经拔出来了，硬是要拉着我的手去给他撸，他就射在了套子里，摘下来扔掉，又趴在我的肩膀上体味高潮的余韵。

我不得不说这是一场很刺激的性事。虽然这么说好像我体验过很多一样，但是我敢肯定这要是发生在别人身上，一定也是很不一般的。我抬了抬肩头，问钟辰乐：  
“说，你哪来的本事？”

“因为太喜欢你了，所以想要让你舒服。”

“……”本来只是开个玩笑，怎么又搞得这么你侬我侬的。

“那我也得让你舒服舒服。“就转身压在了他身上，含住了他的乳尖，又把手伸到了下面。

“那就看看你有没有我那么有本事了。”

fin.


End file.
